Just Another Cinderella Story
by Jaceswife913
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is stuck with Lilith, her legal guardian, and her two "siblings", Sebastian and Aline, when her parents and brother at gone. She's trying to get into Mannes college when all of rhe sudden an old friend comes back from stardom. What will happen when they meet at the Masquerade ball? Will Clary get into Mannes? Will the Popstar say why he's taking a break?Figure out


**AN:Hey, I wanted to start writing this Fanfic ASAP so here you go! Read and Review! Let me know if I should continue writing it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No! I'm not that awesome! Go Cassie Clare!**

I walk across the marble floor and pull my mp3 player out of my back pocket. I plug it into the speakers and turn it up to max. I go through my favorites and turn on _Heart by Heart_ by Demi Lovato _._ I walk to the center of the room and stand in front of the black microphone and stand, which is ninety percent duct tape. I press the switch on and wait for the music to start up.

 **Clary singing -bold +** _italics_ __

 _ **When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_

 _ **When someone walks into your heart through an open door**_

 _ **When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold**_

 _ **Don't let go**_

 _ **Someone comes into your world**_

 _ **Suddenly your world has changed forever**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_

 _ **That could see into me**_

 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_

 _ **Lift me up so high**_

 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **When you're one with the one you were meant to find**_

 _ **Everything falls in place, all the stars align**_

 _ **When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul**_

 _ **Don't let go**_

 _ **Someone comes into your life**_

 _ **It's like they've been in your life forever**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_

 _ **That could see into me**_

 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_

 _ **Lift me up so high**_

 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **So now we've found our way to find each other**_

 _ **So now I found my way to you**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_

 _ **That could see into me**_

 _ **No, there's no one else's eyes**_

 _ **That could see into me**_

 _ **No one else's arms can lift**_

 _ **Lift me up so high**_

 _ **Your love lifts me out of time**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

 _ **And you know my heart by heart**_

I hear clapping and turn to see my best friend, well best _girl_ friend, Maia. She, well her mom, owns the studio.

"You scared me to death, Maia!" I scream. She laughs.

"Well, its your fault for sounding so good! You're definitely going to get into Mannes'!" Maia says excitedly.

"I don't even know if I'll get to audition, let alone get _into_ the college," I reply sadly.

"Don't you dare say stuff like that! You can do anything you want." At that moment my phone starts buzzing and playing Becky G's _Problem(Monster Remix)._ I edited it up though so it only played the part where it says _"I'm a monster"_ over and over again. It's very appropriate for the caller who is my legal guardian, Lilith G.D., who is probably the closest thing you can get to a monster. She took me in after the . . . accident.

"Ugh!" I groaned," What does the demon want now?" I asked no one in particular.

"She probably needs you to paint the bushes pink," Maia says.

"Hey, she had me do that when it was Alines sixteenth birthday!" I say, recalling the difficult shower afterwards. It took me _forever_ to get that paint out of my hair! But it wasn't as bad as my second "sibling's" party when Lilith went to talk about record labels. He gave, no forced me to clean up his party that had kept me up all night sketching in my sketchbook, in less than an hour. I got it done just as Lilith pulled into the driveway. I only have to deal with Aline, Sebastian, and Lilith until I go to college. It's just a matter of when I can get to college. If I get accepted to Mannes' then I get to skip next year of high school, but if I don't then I don't know when I'll get out of there.

I walk over to my bag and press the green button. Lilith's rich,but she can't get me a decent phone. I hold the phone away from my ear, already knowing what comes next. "CLARISSA! GET OVER HERE NOW! WHY CANT YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?! GOD, WOULDN'T WANT TO WORRY THAT UGLY REDHEAD OF YOURS! GET OVER HERE AND GET READY FOR ALINES PARTY! NOW!" Lilith screeched. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She always makes sure I have a reminder that I'm nothing but trash.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. What do you want me to make?" I say calmly.

"I HAD TO GET THE MEAL ORDERED BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TO LATE FOR YOU TO MAKE ANYTHING! GET HERE! _NOW_!" She screams through my tiny flip phone.

"Okay, I'm coming," I say and then flip my phone shut. " I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" I yell at Maia, halfway through the doorway. I walk around the corner and see my beautiful, black 2014 Yamaha YZF R1. It's probably the best thing I have. It's either I ride my black beauty or my duct tape skateboard, so its obvious which I would choose. I only use my skateboard when my bike is broke or I'm going down the street.

I throw my leg over the seat of my bike and plop down onto it. My look matches my bike. Im wearing light, ripped jeans and a leather jacket over my "NERD" t-shirt. I pull my crazy, red hair back in a messy bun and a few strands fall out and frame my face. I pull my black helmet over my head and put my keys in the ignition. I kick back the stand that held it up and rev the engine before speeding off towards the mess I was soon to walk into.

I park my bike around back in a large storage cabinet that I cleaned out so I could park my bike in here. Lilith said,"You wanted it, so you find somewhere to put it. I'm not letting that death trap anywhere near my daughter and son! You'd probably scratch their cars up anyway!" So here I am parking my beautiful beast in a storage closet outside my room, which is separate from the house. It used to be the garage, but Lilith didn't want me living inside the house with them so she built a new, better garage and put me in the new one which I added my personality to the room.

I race out of the outdoor storage closet and run to my room. I peel off my clothes and slip on my light blue waitress outfit. I change into my white sketchers and race into the actual house, locking my bedroom door behind me.

I walk in through the back door and hear nothing but the TV. "Hello? Anyone home?!" I walk into the living room and see Sebastian and Aline sitting quietly on the couch. I walk over to them and see shocked faces, all eyes on the TV screen. I look at the screen and see something or rather _someone_ I thought I'd never see anywhere but on the stage, again. He's standing in front of the school. _My_ school. I take a sharp intake of breath and tune into what the reporter is saying.

"That's right! _Jace_ _Herondale_ has come back to _New_ _York_ to finish at Shadows High School!"

 _Jace_.


End file.
